poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout
Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film begins as the wizard Zebedee, a red jack-in-the-box-like creature, is chased by the evil blue jack-in-the-box Zeebad. He woke up only to have a bad dream. The film then starts when Dougal sneaks around the carousel. He goes so far as to place a tack in the road to pop its tyre, thinking to be rewarded for watching the cart. After convincing the driver to leave, Dougal is trying to decide which sweet he will request, when he accidentally starts the cart up again and causes it to collide with the titular magic roundabout at the centre of the village. Zeebad emerges from the top and flies away, followed shortly after by a Foot Guard figurine that is thrown off the roundabout. The roundabout freezes over, trapping repairman Mr. Rusty, Dougal's young owner Florence, and two other children named Basil and Coral within an icy cell. The villagers, who are all animals, are horrified by this development, and call upon Zebedee for help. He explains that the roundabout acted as a mystical prison for the evil ice wizard Zeebad. With it broken, Zeebad is free to work his magic on the world again (it is implied he started the first ice age). The only way to stop Zeebad's freedom from freezing the world again is by collecting three magic diamonds (one of which is supposed to be hidden on the roundabout, while the other two are hidden at separate locations far beyond the village); placing all three diamonds in their respective slots on the roundabout will reimprison Zeebad and undo his magic, but if Zeebad retrieves them first then their power will allow him to freeze the Sun itself. Zebedee sends Dougal, Brian the cynical snail, Ermintrude the opera-singing cow, Dylan the hippie rabbit, to accomplish this mission along with a magic train who can be summoned by a magic remote. Meanwhile, when Zeebad crash lands after escaping the roundabout, he animates the Foot Guard figurine, Sam the Soldier, to be his henchman and enlists him to find the enchanted diamonds first. Meanwhile, Zebedee's fellowship makes camp in the icy mountains near Zeebad's old lair. Dougal wanders off during the night and is captured by Zeebad. Ermintrude breaks him out of his prison; after a short chase, Zebedee shows up to battle his evil counterpart. Zeebad gains the upper hand and overpowers Zebedee, freezing him and collapsing the cliff on which he stands, where he is presumed to be dead. Mourning for their dispatcher, Dougal and his friends embark to recover the diamonds. This task takes them to a lava-bordered volcano and an ancient temple filled with booby-traps and evil skeleton guards (at which point Dylan reveals an exceptional knowledge of several types of martial arts), but Zeebad captures both the diamonds from these respective locations; leaving the gang's only hope of stopping Zeebad freezing the world in ice to be getting back to the roundabout and to the final diamond before Zeebad does. The gang are forced along the way to leave Train behind when his wheel is broken, leaving them to return to the village on their own through the snowy barren wasteland the world is now freezing into. Zeebad, after having abandoned Sam the Soldier to die wounded in the snow, beats the gang to the now-frozen village, but is unable to find the third diamond anywhere. Sam then arrives on a moose, having realized he's been following the wrong commander in Zeebad and that his true duty is to protect the roundabout against Zeebad, and tries to make a stand and charge against Zeebad but is quickly defeated. Having learned Sam was in fact on the roundabout, Zeebad discovers that the third diamond is and always was hidden inside Sam, and removes it from Sam (ending the latter's life force in the process). Just as Dougal and the gang finally make it back to the village, Zeebad, with all three diamonds now in his possession, uses the diamonds to complete his powers' freezing effect on the world by freezing the Sun. However, Ermintrude, Brian, Dylan, and finally Dougal refuse to give up, and intervene to stop Zeebad; getting past Zeebad's attacks to the diamonds, and getting each of them one-by-one into their places on the roundabout until only the third diamond is left. Though Zeebad beats the gang to the diamond and seemingly secures his victory, the timely arrival of a healed Train knocks the diamond away and gives Dougal the chance to place it in the roundabout's final slot. With all three diamonds placed on the roundabout, Zeebad is reimprisoned, and the world is thawed and turned back to normal; restoring Zebedee to his friends, and freeing the people. Of those trapped in the roundabout, Florence is comatose, but is revived by a desperate Dougal. The moose (whose colour had been changed from brown to blue by Zeebad and helped Dougal's friends find Dougal in the earlier scenes of the film), is restored to his true colour by Zebedee. As everyone goes for a ride on the roundabout, they discover it still doesn't work, because Sam is still missing. At this point, Sam is restored and then reverted to his inanimate form, and placed back on the roundabout which functions once again. Dougal, who vowed to give up sugar when it seemed all was lost, forgets his former pledge completely, but now realises the true value of his friends and the good qualities of selflessness, courage, and humility. Two post-credits scenes follow: one reveals Zeebad back in his prison, which, to his chagrin, is a molten lava cave. In another, Zebedee delivers his famous catchphrase to the audience, "Time for bed", before disappearing. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Diesel 10, Scar, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans, Naga and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Diesel 10, Scar, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans, Naga and Team Rocket will be working with Zeebad. * This film marks the first debut of Sc-Twi and Spike the Dog from My Litttle Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. * Elsa will reveal that she has been given ice powers by Zeebad during the battle with Zebedee when she was born before Anna. * This film will use the uncut British version of the animated film The Magic Roundabout, not the U.S. edited version of the film known as Doogal. * This film was going to be made by Brejake90, but since he has been retired, 76859Thomas have volunteer to make this film with permission from Yru17. * Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines!, Madagascar ''and ''The Magic Roundabout were all released in 2005 as well as Pokémon Heroes ''was released on DVD in the UK. * ''The Magic Roundabout was released by Pathé distributed by 20th Century Fox in the UK (which released Digimon: The Movie) * The main reason why Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and Prince Hans are guest starring in this film is because both Frozen, and The Magic Roundabout are winter-themed films. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films